


Vanitas’s good day

by Venvanitas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AKA, Gen, Vanitas gets some “training”, gets the shit kicked out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venvanitas/pseuds/Venvanitas
Summary: Vanitas has a good day, and perhaps it isn’t anyone else’s idea of a good day, but it was a good day to him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Vanitas’s good day

Vanitas didn’t have good days. 

Not with Xehanort. His best days usually comprised of being completely and utterly left alone. Those were the best days because then he wouldn’t have a new injury, he wouldn’t be exhausted, his bones wouldn’t ache, the unversed would just  leave him alone . Ofcourse, these days were rare, and only becoming less and less frequent as time went on. Xehanort upped his training every so often, pushing him past the breaking point all for progress. 

Vanitas didn’t understand exactly why they had to move so fast. Surely his training would be better if they took their time? A few years didn’t seem like enough time to be  perfect . Besides, wasn’t Ven the weak one here? It never made much sense to Vanitas, not at all. But he accepted it because that’s what he was supposed to do.

In his time with Xehanort, he’d figured out how the man had worked. Vanitas has praised himself on that, thinking he’d gotten his master all figured out. The rules he’d formed in his mind were simple, don’t talk back too much, don’t push your opinions, do what the master wants you to do, never stop moving or you’ll die. And those were just the start of the rules he’d created in his mind, there were hundreds of tiny other ideas about how Vanitas should act around Xehanort. Though, those rules were moreso manipulation from Xehanort, than Vanitas’s own cleverness.

**It was all to avoid the ~~pain~~** .

This day though, Vanitas could tell it was a good, the graveyard wasn’t too hot and there were tiny clouds covering the sun. This always happened at some point in the graveyard, things got just a little bit cooler and easier to handle, but the nights were colder and he’d have to find warmth in his own unversed. Maybe one day Vanitas would find out about the season change.

What was strange about this day though, was that he knew Xehanort would come, so how could it be a good day? Well...Vanitas just had a good feeling. It was a dark feeling really, he felt stronger than the day before, like he could go for longer if he wanted to.  Fight until he die d

So as per usual, Vanitas got up off the ground and dusted himself off, shaking off the sleep that clung to his brain and tried to look presentable for when his master came. And when his master did come, there was barely a word spoken. Just a man with amber eyes looking at a monster thinking, “He’ll never do it.” Do what exactly? Well Vanitas didn’t know that part very well. He hadn’t listened much, it was all  so boring. But he knew better than to say that to his master, **~~ or he’d be leaving with an injury worse than the day before ~~ . **

And so they trained as they did every day, with brutal words from his master every time Vanitas made one tiny insignificant mistake, a foot placed wrong, a thrust that wasn’t powerful enough, _not enough momentum_ **,** ** you should be faster ,  ~~_why aren’t you stronger than Ventus_? ~~ **

To say the least, it drove Vanitas mad.

He’d been pummelled to the floor four times already, and was starting to think his hunch was wrong. How could this be a good day when everything hurt so much? Something on his inside was definitely bruised. It didn’t matter though since creatures of darkness weren’t supposed to feel pain.  **_B ut it hurt so much why did it hurt so much?_ **

One strike. That’s all he wanted,  one strike  on his master to show he  could do it. Vanitas let out a feral growl from where he kneeled.  He wanted to win. Just this once. For once He wanted to see surprise on that smug bastard’s face. And with thoughts bubbling and growing with these feelings, anger reigned supreme and took over his body,using it to bolt forward and swing Void Gear at his master. Xehanort was ready, of-course he was ready , Xehanort was a master, Vanitas was a  _**~~broken child~~ \- ** _ monster. He should know there was no chance to hit his own master, but then...why did his keyblade phase through No name? Why did the world shift so suddenly? Why, in a matter of seconds, what felt  less than seconds , was he suddenly above xehanort? How was his blade coming down on xehanort? He was going to hit him. He was going to  hit his master. He was so close. He didn’t even ask how he’d gone from being in one place to the other without doing a single thing, but Vanitas used it to his advantage. A grin spread across his face.  so close .  SO CLOSE. ~~**FOR ONCE JUST LET ME WIN**. ~~

Blocked. 

Pain. Disappointment. Emptiness. Worthlessness. Useless. Insignificant. Pain.  Pain .  Pain .  ~~ _**PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN** _ ~~

His master blocked the attack. That was the closest Vanitas had ever gotten though. He was proud of that, even if he’d now been flung more than a metre away from his master, landing on the hard ground with a sickly  _thump_ and rolling till he lay on his side in agonising pain. A maniac grin spread across his face though,  That was good . he’d gotten so close, and done something new. He’d  teleported. phased. moved without moving!  And it was the best feeling he’d had in a long time.

All his master did was stare. A curious stare focused on his pained  insane apprentice on the ground. He had unique abilities. That meant there was still hope. And  oh  Xehanort had hope for the boy. A disgusting and strange view of hope that had the worst interests for the boy in mind. A thought in his bastard head that said, “Maybe he  can  be stronger, if I just push him harder.” The power came from Vanitas’s anger, so if it made him stronger, why not fuel his negative emotions? Perhaps, even, he’d gain more powerful abilities by pushing him to feel what he shouldn’t feel. 

It wasn’t like Xehanort cared what happened to Vanitas, he was just a weapon, afterall. An incredibly strong weapon.


End file.
